Jean-Luc Godard
Jean-Luc Godard est un réalisateur suisse, né le 3 décembre 1930 à Paris. Il est également acteur, chef monteur, dialoguiste, monteur, producteur et scénariste. Chef de file de la Nouvelle Vague, cinéaste militant, son œuvre évolue a partir des années 80/90 vers le Collage poétique, truffée de références et d'hommages aux maîtres de l'histoire de la peinture et de la musique (Mozart). Personnage emblématique dans l'histoire du cinéma français et international, son image d'intellectuel exigeant et sa voix inimitable se sont un peu substituées à son œuvre. Les débuts Après une scolarité en Suisse et à Paris, Jean-Luc Godard s'inscrit à la Sorbonne (en 1946) en anthropologie, mais fréquente plutôt les ciné-clubs de la capitale. Il fréquente les cinémas du Quartier latin de Paris et noue des relations d'amitié avec André Bazin, Claude Chabrol, François Truffaut, Jacques Rivette et Eric Rohmer. Godard était une des premières signatures du magazine la Gazette du cinéma fondée par Rohmer. Lorsque André Bazin fonde les Cahiers du cinéma en 1951, Godard, Rivette et Rohmer sont parmi les premiers à y écrire. Premiers films Comme beaucoup des critiques des Cahiers du cinéma, Godard commence à s'intéresser à la réalisation. Son premier film, Opération béton (1954), est un documentaire. En 1958, il tourne Charlotte et son Jules (dédié à Jean Cocteau). Toujours en 1958 François Truffaut tourne pendant une véritable inondation Une histoire d'eau, mais se retrouve avec des rushes qu'il juge inutilisables. Jean-Luc Godard les récupère et fait un montage sur lequel il ajoute un commentaire en voix-off. Il continue parallèlement son travail critique aux Cahiers du cinéma et devient une figure clef de la Nouvelle Vague. Le producteur Georges de Beauregard misera sur son premier long métrage: À bout de souffle en 1959, avec Jean-Paul Belmondo et Jean Seberg et, dans une apparition furtive mais remarquée, Jean-Pierre Melville. À la fois succès critique et public, reconnu internationalement, ce film devient représentatif du style de la Nouvelle Vague (jump cuts, tournage à la volée, improvisations sont autant d'irruptions novatrices dans un art que Godard considérait comme trop engourdi par l'académisme). Son second succès sera Vivre sa vie en 1962 avec Anna Karina. L'année suivante, il réalise les Carabiniers en hommage à Jean Vigo. Le producteur italien Carlo Ponti lui confie alors l'adaptation du roman d'Alberto Moravia Le Mépris : Godard y sublime Brigitte Bardot et rend un vibrant hommage à Fritz Lang qui joue son propre rôle. En 1964, Godard et Anna Karina (qu'il a épousé en 1961) fondent la maison de production Anouchka Films. En 1965, Godard tourne Alphaville, une étrange aventure de Lemmy Caution et Pierrot le fou. À la fin de l'année 1965, il tourne Masculin, féminin avec Jean-Pierre Léaud, Chantal Goya, Marlène Jobert et Brigitte Bardot qui par contrat lui devait encore une journée de tournage. À peu près au même moment, Godard et Anna Karina divorcent. En 1967, il épouse l'actrice et future romancière Anne Wiazemsky, petite fille de François Mauriac, qu'il fait tourner dans La Chinoise, Sympathy for the Devil, Le Vent d'est et Le Gai Savoir. En 1968, il est de ceux qui importent la "Révolution" au Festival de Cannes avec Truffaut, Chabrol, Malle... Il vit aujourd'hui avec la réalisatrice Anne-Marie Miéville. Filmographie *1954 : Opération béton , court métrage documentaire sur la construction du barrage de Grand Dixence, 20mn *1955 : Une femme coquette (court métrage, 10mn) avec Maria Lysandre et Roland Tolmatchoff *1959 : '' Tous les garçons s'appellent Patrick'', ou Charlotte et Véronique (court métrage), scénario de Éric Rohmer) *1960 : '' sur un de François Truffaut Ours d'argent du meilleur réalisateur pour ce film. *1960 : '' Charlotte et son Jules '' (court métrage) *1961 : Une histoire d'eau (court métrage,co-réalisé avec François Truffaut) *1961 : Une femme est une femme *1962 : Les Sept Péchés capitaux '' (partie « ''La Paresse ») 15mn avec Eddie Constantine et Nicole Mirel *1962 : '' '' *1962 : Ro.Go.PaG (partie «'' Il nuovo mondo'' », 20mn) avec Jean-Marc Bory et Alexandra Steawart *1963 : Le Petit Soldat (réalisé en 1960) *1963 : '' *1963 : '' *1964 : Bande à part '' *1964 : ''Les Plus Belles Escroqueries du monde (partie «'' Le Grand Escroc » , 25mn) avec Jean Seberg et Charles Denner *1964 : '' *1964 : Reportage sur Orly (court métrage) *1965 : Alphaville, une étrange aventure de Lemmy Caution *1965 : Paris vu par... '' (partie « Montparnasse-Levallois ») *1965 : '' *1966 : *1966 : '' '' *1967 : 2 ou 3 choses que je sais d'elle *1967 : Le Plus Vieux Métier du monde (partie « Anticipation, ou l'amour en l'an 2000 ») *1967 : La Chinoise *1967 : Loin du Vietnam '' collectif (partie « Caméra-oeil ») , coordination Chris Marker *1967 : '' *1968 : '' * 1968 : Un film comme les autres * 1968 : Cinétracts * 1969 : Le Gai Savoir * 1969 : Amore e Rabbia (partie « L'Amour ») * 1969 : Le Vent d'est * 1970 : Vladimir et Rosa * 1970 : Pravda * 1970 : Lotte in Italia '' * 1970 : ''British Sounds * 1972 : One P.M. * 1972 : Tout va bien * 1972 : Letter to Jane * 1975 : Numéro deux * 1976 : Ici et ailleurs * 1977 : Six fois deux / Sur et sous la communication * 1977 : France / tour / détour / deux enfants * 1978 : Comment ça va? * 1980 : '' * 1981 : Lettre à Freddy Buache * 1982 : '' '' * 1983 : *1983 : Je vous salue, Marie *1985 : Détective *1986 : Grandeur et décadence d'un petit commerce de cinéma *1986 : Soft and Hard *1986 : Meetin' WA *1987 : King Lear *1987 : Aria (partie « Armide ») *1987 : Soigne ta droite '' , prix Louis-Delluc *1988 : '' Puissance de la parole '' *1988 : ''On s'est tous défilé *1989 : Le Rapport Darty *1990 : '' *1991 : '' *1993 : 'Titre du lien'Hélas pour moi '' *1993 : Les Enfants jouent à la Russie *1995 : JLG/JLG - autoportrait de décembre *1995 : Deux fois cinquante ans de cinéma français '' *1996 : ''For Ever Mozart *1998 : The Old Place * 1998 : Histoire(s) du cinéma * 2000 : L'Origine du XXIème siècle * 2001 : Éloge de l'amour * 2002 : Ten Minutes Older: The Cello (partie « Dans le noir du temps ») * 2004 : Notre musique * 2004 : Moments choisis des Histoire(s) du cinéma * 2006 :'' Vrai faux passeport'' (Documentaire, moyen métrage) "Fiction documentaire sur des occasions de porter un jugement à propos de la façon de faire des films " * 2006 : Ecce homo * 2006 : Une bonne à tout faire (nouvelle version) * 2008 : Une catastrophe * 2010 : Film Socialisme * 2014 : 3x3D, coréalisé avec Peter Greenaway et Edgar Pêra * 2014 : Adieu au langage * 2014 : ''Les Ponts de Sarajevo, ''film collectif" Godard JL Godard JL Godard JL Godard JL Analyses de l'œuvre Jean Luc Godard : jeu de mise en abyme sur le cinéma. Le cinéma intervient très souvent dans ses films dans des jeux de mises en abymes. ex : Détectives où l'on voit une caméra JVC qui filme. À un moment elle se tourne vers l'oncle (Terzieff), se tournant en réalité vers la caméra qui la filme : mise en abyme de deux caméras (comme dans l'ouverture du Mépris). ex : allusion au matériel vidéo : le néon AGFA dans Détectives, les VHS et le vidéo-club dans Hélas pour moi. Les personnages vont au cinéma (Vivre sa vie, Masculin/féminin, Pierrot le fou, les Carabiniers, Éloge de l'amour où une scène se passe à l'Espace Saint-Michel), tournent un film (Le Mépris, Passion, Prénom Carmen, For Ever Mozart), parlent de films, etc., des affiches (ex : dans Éloge de l'amour, on voit l'affiche de Matrix, dans le Mépris et 2 ou 3 choses, on voit l’affiche de Vivre sa vie). Références à des scènes de films Références à des réalisateurs : Dreyer pour Le Petit Soldat (Anna Karina s’appelle Veronika Dreyer ; Veronika étant aussi une allusion au film de Bergman), Lubitsch dans Une femme est une femme (Sérénade à trois, plus le fait que Belmondo s'appelle Lubitch), Mizoguchi dans Made in USA (la chanteuse japonaise s’appelle Doris Mizoguchi) et dans Tous les garçons s’appellent Patrick (Brialy fait semblant de parler japonais, il dit « Mizoguchi Kurosawa »). Présence de Gérard Blain dans Charlotte et son Jules, de Jean-Pierre Melville dans À bout de souffle, de Fritz Lang dans Le Mépris, de Samuel Fuller dans Pierrot le fou, Woody Allen dans King Lear, de Jean-Luc Godard lui-même dans La Chinoise, Prénom Carmen, Soigne ta droite, King Lear et Notre musique. La figure du cinéaste est très présente : dans Le Mépris c'est Lang, dans Pierrot le fou c'est Fuller, dans La Chinoise c'est lui-même, dans Tout va bien c'est Montand (qui fait explicitement allusion à l'itinéraire de Godard), Dans Sauve qui peut (la vie) c'est Dutronc, dans Passion c'est Djerzy, dans Prénom Carmen c'est lui, dans Soigne ta droite, King Lear et Notre Musique aussi. Distanciation : le film rappelle sans cesse qu'il est un film, que c'est du cinéma (on s'adresse au spectateur, frontalité, ect.) 2 ou 3 choses que je sais d'elle s’ouvre sur une présentation, non du personnage, mais de l’actrice (« Elle, c’est Marina Vlady… »). Il filme le clap indiquant que ca tourne dans La Chinoise et dans Le Gai Savoir. Les personnages parlent du film. Par exemple dans Le Gai Savoir, Léaud dit "finalement c'est un échec ce film", ou Jean Yanne dans Week-end "ça fait chier ce film". Dans Week end encore, on voit un personnage ensanglanté affirmer "c'est pas du sang c'est du rouge". Dans l'ouverture de Détectives, on voit des images tournées à la caméra JVC. L'image stoppe et revient en arrière, montrant qu'elles sont bien des images tournées. La caméra de Godard filme les détectives en train de filmer, de visionner les images qu'ils tournent. Les images ne doivent pas s'imposer, elles doivent se faire oublier au profit de ce qu'elles montrent : ici, à l'inverse, elles se manifestent comme images enregistrées. Les choses disparaissent au profit de leur image. Les jeux de renvois entre les films de Godard Dans Une femme est une femme, Belmondo parle d'A bout de Souffle, Chantal Goya parle de Pierrot le fou dans Masculin/Feminin. Marie regarde Le Mepris dans Le livre de Marie. A la fin de Détectives, Léaud demande comment elle a eu l'argent, elle répond qu'elle ne lui dira pas, qu'elle préfère encore mourir, tout comme « BB » répond à Piccoli, qui lui demande pourquoi elle le méprise : " ça je te le dirais jamais, même si je devais mourir". Tout va bien s’ouvre sur un blason, allusion à l’ouverture du Mépris. La seconde partie de For ever Mozart, reprend la formule ouvrant le Mépris à propos du cinema rendant le monde conforme à nos désirs. Dans Hélas pour moi, un personnage au video club reprend la formule de Belmondo dans A bout de Souffle : "je m’en souviens, et non pas je m’en rappelle". Eddie Constantine, dans Allemagne année neuf zéro, reprend la formule des Carabiniers : "un soldat salue un artiste". Sa présence en tant qu'agent secret Lemmy Caution, constitue déjà en soi un renvoi à Alphaville. Source Godard JL Godard JL Godard JL Godard JL